


Present

by Teal_The_Baker



Series: Malec HM500 Prompts [24]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Online Dating, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28039131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teal_The_Baker/pseuds/Teal_The_Baker
Summary: Human AU where Magnus finds a date to his best friends' wedding through Grindr.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Ragnor Fell & Catarina Loss
Series: Malec HM500 Prompts [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970815
Comments: 33
Kudos: 102
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	Present

**Author's Note:**

> Part 24 of Shadowhunter ficlets (500 words or less) based on one word prompts from the Hunter's Moon discord server.  
> Using these when I need a little break from my chaptered story.
> 
> All characters belong to Cassandra Clare.  
> Some lines from the show/books may have been repurposed for this fic.
> 
> My thanks to [AceOnIce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOnIce) for beta work. Any mistakes are mine.

Magnus sat in his idling car once again asking himself what events had transpired to lead to this moment.

He was currently waiting for a man he had only met once and yet had agreed to be Magnus’ date to his best friends’ wedding. Catarina had joked that they would seat Magnus at the singles table if he didn’t bring anyone. Ragnor informed him that it wasn’t a joke and it was finally time for him to move on from Camille.

But finding someone on Grindr who declared himself to be a professional boyfriend one week before, just so he could present said man to his friends on their wedding day, seemed ridiculous even by Magnus’ standards.

And then Alec was coming out of his house and Magnus found himself in the same daze as the day they’d met. Magnus hadn’t thought it possible, but somehow he was even more handsome. It wasn’t until Alec was in the car that Magnus noticed the wrapped box in his lap.

“Shit,” Magnus exclaimed. “I forgot a gift.”

“I put both of our names on the card. I figured it was better safe than sorry. And if we didn’t need it, we could just leave it in the car and I can return it after.”

Magnus blinked at the man who apparently was beautiful _and_ smart. “You’re sure you don’t mind coming early and hanging out while I take care of my Best Man duties?”

“Believe me,” Alec assured. “It looks better this way instead of me coming later.” That’s right. Magnus was paying him to be his plus one. This wouldn’t be his first time.

* * *

“Ragnor knows me better than anyone,” Magnus reminded Alec as they walked through the hotel, though no reminder was necessary.

“Then you’re about to see exactly what you’re paying for.” Alec took Magnus’ hand and tangled their fingers together as they entered the groom’s suite.

“Ragnor, I’d like you to meet Alexander, my boyfriend of three and a half months.”

Alec put his free hand forward. “Alec is fine. Congrats on your wedding day, Ragnor.”

“Do you even know each other’s middle names?” Ragnor asked without preamble.

“As a matter of fact,” Magnus spoke up, relief washing over him that Alec had insisted on them memorizing an info sheet on each other. That’s how he had found out Alec’s first name was Alexander and that, “Alexander’s middle name is Gideon.” The petty side of him wanted to stick out his tongue, but he reminded himself that Ragnor was only calling them out on what they were actually doing and he contained himself.

“And this one’s is,” Alec paused for dramatic effect since he knew everyone in the room knew Magnus didn’t have a middle name. “Too much,” he stated casually while lifting the hand that had been intertwined with Magnus’ and kissing the back of it affectionately.

In that moment Magnus swooned, quickly calculating if there was any way to turn this thing into a double ceremony.


End file.
